1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fly tying devices and more particularly pertains to a new fly tying device for holding and rotating a fishhook while materials are tied or fastened to a shank of the fishhook to make artificial flies and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fly tying devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes improved methods of both gripping and positioning of a fishhook so that it may be rotated about an axis of its shank. In particular the device should first include a gripping means for gripping the fishhook which allows for variances in the thicknesses and shapes of hooks. Additionally, the device may include adjustment means for repositioning the gripping means with respect to other adjacent portions of the device. This will assist a user of the device in the positioning of the hook into proper rotational alignment. Finally, the device may include staging means for ensuring that the hook is correctly positioned and aligned with a rotational axis of the device to improve the efficiency of the utilization of the device. The staging means can be used during the positioning of the of gripping means or during the gripping of the hook by the gripping means.